


Who's the Mafia?

by smolkorok



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Crack, Everyone doesn't trust each other, Its Mafia, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mention of Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Plot Twists, Spicy, Tension, The readers can play too!, Theories, Wind knows secrets, big brain - Freeform, broken relationships, mafia, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkorok/pseuds/smolkorok
Summary: One night, the Links are brimming with excitement. Wind decides to start a game of mafia. Little did he know how intense the game would be.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	Who's the Mafia?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. The characters of Linked Universe belong to @jojo56830 on Tumblr and the Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.  
> Trigger warning, mentions of drowning, but I am very brief and vague with this. Plus, it's a mafia game, so expect some death!

After a long, strenuous day of clearing paths, the Links had settled on a wide clearing for the night. The group was served a warm, yet strengthening meal of soup, which had fueled them with new energy. What was different about this night was that the Links were in a brighter mood. Some had taken to playing cards; others were playing musical instruments while the rest spectated. After a long day, it was a good time to take a break and have a little fun. 

The group of heroes were all gathered by the campfire, which had been placed in the center of a circle that they had set up. To the sides of a big, flat stone were two logs, which were adjacent to another pair of logs so that they were set up to make a circle.

With one quick motion, Wind, the bright little sailor hopped onto the flat rock, pulling their attention towards him. The boy hastily pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. 

"You guys wanna play a game?" Wind asked.

Excited voices responded, "A game?" "Sure!" "What kind of game?" The Links were restless tonight.

"You guys are pretty excited today," Wind chuckled. He opened the flap and with his finger tapped the bottom of the box so that the deck of cards slid onto his palm. "How about a little game of mafia?"

"Mafia? What's that?" Four asked.

Wind tilted his head slightly. "So are you all going to play?" A chorus of yes's filled the air, and he nodded to himself. While sorting out the cards, he explained, "Well, Mafia is a game that destroys relationships." 

Hearing a sharp intake from Sky, he waved his free hand up and down. He laughed, "Just kidding, well, actually,  _ maybe _ it could. Anyways, there are the civilians, and then there's the mafia. The civilians are trying to figure out who the mafia is before they are all killed, and the mafia tries to kill all the civilians. So, the bad guys are trying to kill someone. Now, in the good guys’ team, there are not only the peaceful civilians but there are also the doctor and detective roles as well."

He counted the cards in his hands before he continued. "The doctor picks a person that they think was killed by the mafia and tries to save them. And then the detective tries to figure out exactly who the mafia is. Now, this is gonna be a mystery but it's gonna be more fun as we go with the game. Alright."

Wind hopped down from the rock, shuffling the 8 cards in his hands and passing them out to each of the Links, the face side down.

When he gave a card to Wild, the scarred hero asked, "What about you?"

"Hah, well, since you all might be new to the game, I'll be the narrator for now. You know, like, telling the story. At least one of us has to do it." Wind explained.

Wild’s mouth gaped in realization. "Ohhhh."

Wind continued to distribute the cards until there were no more. He spoke. "Now that you all have your cards, you can look at it.  _ Don't _ show it to anyone else. Okay, so if you got king, you are the detective. If you got a queen, you are the doctor. And if you got an ace, you are the mafia. If you have just numbers, you are the civilians."

Wind studied the group before him. Some wore nervous expressions, others trying to set their poker face.

Wind rubbed his hands together, smirking to himself. This was going to be fun.

\----------

Wild studied his card one last time before he flipped it around. Civilian, huh? At least he doesn't need to worry about who to kill and who to save. But he still needs to be on the lookout because he doesn’t know if his closest teammates would turn their backs against him. 

His shoulders jumped as Wind's voice started again. "Alright, everyone close your eyes. This is going to be the first night, and do  _ not _ open your eyes. If you do, you're outta the game." Wild's vision flashed from the bright orange campfire to the black void. He was now without one more sense. 

All was silent except the crackling bonfire and the rustling of the leaves of the sleeping trees. 

Then, it was interrupted by Wind's voice. "Mafia, open your eyes." 

Wild’s ears picked up on a disturbance in the air near his right. Someone was shifting.

"Point to the person that you want to kill."

All that Wild could hear was the blood roaring in his neck. After a moment's silence, Wind spoke again.

"Okay mafia, close your eyes. Doctor, wake up." 

Wild tried to strain his ears to pick up a sound, but he couldn't over his loud pulse. All he saw was black, and it was all up to his ears to try to figure out the bringer of the sounds.

"Doctor, who do you want to save?"

The crickets chirped.

"Okay doctor, go back to sleep. Now, detective, you can open your eyes.  _ Who _ do you think is the mafia?"

Another pause.

"Interesting, okay. Detective, go back to sleep." 

Wild wasn't liking this.

"Everyone open your eyes!"

Wild blinked them open and straightened his back, feeling the satisfying pops of his old joints as he did so. He looked at Wind, who was chuckling to himself.

"Okay here's the story. One day, Wild was peacefully gathering fruits." Wind then shouted. "And then, he SAW IT! An  _ enormous _ spider-like machine climbed towards his spot in the trees. And then, with a deadly laser as hot as Death Mountain herself, he was pierced less than the time it takes for you to snap." Wind loudly snapped his fingers for the added dramatic effect. Gasps broke out beneath him. 

Wild swore his heartbeat soared into the sky. First of all, how ironic! He was killed on the first night,  _ and _ the story that Wind made for him sounded quite familiar, but it sounded  _ off _ at the same time. What was with Wind?

"Aw man, what did I do?" Wild whined. Laughter erupted throughout the camp, rising into cackles and coughs. 

  
Hyrule hooked an arm around Wild’s neck, pulling him in and teasing, “Poor you, you’re out right away!” The corners of Wild’s lip twitched upwards and he placed a hand upon the traveler’s chest, pushing him gently, but enough to cause him to let go.

Wind resumed. "Okay, okay, okay. Now here's the fun part. You can now accuse someone of being the mafia." 

Wild's eyes darted back and forth, trying to find a crack in the other heroes' facades. However, they were all too good. They had too straight of a face, and they were playing their poker face well for this one.

Then, Twilight ran a hand through his hair, trying to fluff it up.

What!? Wild let out a shocked gasp. How could  _ Twilight _ , out of all people, betray him? He was his mentor! He trusted him! The scarred hero then demanded, “Twilight, are  _ you _ the mafia?” 

This led to an immediate response from the Ordonian, who  _ dared  _ to look Wild in the eye. "Well, whatever you're thinking, I think the opposite of you. Cub, look me in the eyes. Do you  _ see _ the spirit of a mafia in me?"

Wild studied Twilight's steady gaze. He looked pretty innocent. His face failed to reveal any signs of smugness. Wild sighed. He will let Twilight off on this one. He'll be nice. For now.

The group spectated an inner clash of misunderstandings, doubt, and betrayal.

Wind interrupted the tense silence. "Wild, do you think Twilight is the mafia?"

Wild turned his head towards him and said, "No, not now. Well it doesn't really matter anymore, since I'm dead, right?"

Warriors spoke up for the first time, more as a reply to Wild. "Well, it's only the first round. You'll start to feel the pressure of the game as the rounds keep going. One is out, and there are three left. Who knows how many mafia there are, or what roles each player has."

Wind thankfully nodded to Warriors and then said, "Now, Wild, since you're out, you get to watch the rest of the game! How fun!"

Wild pouted, but quickly smiled after that. His curiosity was getting to him. Now, he was able to find out who the mafia was.

Wind announced, "Now everyone, go back to sleep! This is the second night." 

\----------

Four shut his eyes, feeling the tips of his hair sway and tickling his shoulders.

Four's ear twitched when Wind continued. "Mafia, wake up. Who do you want to kill?"

He strained his ears to try to pick up a sound on the smallest hint of a sound. He could do this. He could do his job. He wasn't going to let the Mafia win.

"-ke up"

"-r wake up"

"I  _ said _ . Doctor, wake up" Wind emphasized, and Four suddenly remembered that it was his turn and that he kept the game waiting. Whoops.

Finally blinking his eyes open, he looked at Wind, whose eyebrow was quirked, waiting for him to make the decision. He then found Wild, who looked dumbfounded, staring at him with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Doctor, who do you wish to save?"

Four studied the heroes before him. Pondering his decision, he caught Hyrule's closed eyelids, which were squeezed tight as the tan skin around them was pulled into tiny wrinkles around his eyes. He pointed towards the brunette.

Wind nodded. "Okay, doctor, you may go back to sleep."

Four's vision turned black.

"Detective wake up. Who do you think is the Mafia?"

He could hear a small whisper. "No, it's not him." 

Now, Four was  _ dying _ to know.

"Detective, go back to sleep."

"Everyone, open up your eyes!"

When Four came to be, the first thing that he saw was Twilight's leg rapidly bouncing up and down. 

Wind started, "Twilight was strolling along the woods,"

"Oh no," Legend interrupted.

"And then," Wind paused. He shouted. " _ BWASHH! _ Bam! There it is! A dark and giant door as tall as the sky! And then it  _ bursts _ open, and a hand  _ shot _ out!"

Twilight visibly flinched from Wind's sudden increase in volume.

"And then the hand! It grabbed Twi' by the waist, and pulled him in. He never came back."

More gasps were released. 

Twilight almost choked. This sounded almost  _ exactly _ like the start of his adventure. How in the name of Hylia did Wind know about this?

A pale blush bloomed on his cheeks. His eyebrows raised, and he blinked a couple more times, trying to process the new information. "Me?" His wrist flicked as a finger fell, pointing towards himself.

More laughter and wheezes erupted. "Haha, poor Twilight," Time huffed, patting a strong hand over his protege's back. Twilight playfully glared back.

Four thought,  _ I chose the wrong person! Drats! I better get them next time. _

Wind silenced the commotion by speaking up. "Now, who do you think is the mafia?"

Twilight tilted his head to the side to look at Wind. "Can I contribute to this? Since I'm the one that just got killed," He pleaded.

Wind shrugged, "Go ahead."

Twilight pointed out, "I have really good hearing, and you all know that. I heard a sound from over there," He pointed towards the gap between Hyrule and Legend, who were sitting on different logs. "I think it must be one of those two."

Hums of agreement filled the air. The loudest was from Warriors, whose hum rose high, and slowly dropped into a low rumble.

"Maybe Hyrule? I heard something from over there too," Warriors suspected.

Sky jumped in. "Why would it be Hyrule? He looks too innocent to kill anyone!" 

Hyrule mumbled, having just been brought into the debate. "I'm a bit confused." It was indeed quite true; he  _ was _ pretty confused.

"Okay, maybe not Hyrule then. But, hmmm, Sky, why are  _ you _ talking for him? Why are you taking his troubles? Are  _ you _ the mafia?" Warriors locked intense eyes with Sky.

Sky gently shook his head with a small smile. He was too suspicious.

"Do you seriously  _ think _ that I'm the mafia?" Sky sassed.

"Yes." Warriors nodded upwards, as if to challenge the chosen hero. 

"Time's up!" Wind suddenly said. "Is there a designated mafia?"

Only Warriors pointed to Sky.

"Now, since there isn't a majority, then Sky is not voted to be killed. There are 8 of us, so for someone to be killed, there has to be at least more than half of us to vote."

Warriors sighed in defeat.

"Now, everyone, go back to sleep."

\----------

Sky shut his eyes and buried his heads in his hands. Why would Warriors accuse him, anyway?

He heard, "I  _ said _ ,  _ everyone _ , go back to  _ sleep _ ." The last word was stressed as the voice was directed more towards the left of him. Someone must’ve not been “sleeping”. Was it Four?

Again, they cycled through the same routine as the third night came.

"Mafia, wake up...Who do you want to kill? Mafia...go back to sleep."

"Doctor wake up." Sky heard shifting  _ right _ next to him. "Who do you want to save? Okay, doctor, close your eyes."

"Detective open up!" Sky  _ thinks _ he heard shifting from across the campfire.

"Who do you think is the mafia? Detective, go back to sleep."

"Everyone, open your eyes!" Sky lifted his face from his hands, feeling the cool night air giving relief to his hot face. Blinking rapidly, he tried to adjust to the now bright, glowing flame.

Wind cleared his throat.

Wind narrated. "Legend was strolling along the beach, humming to himself. He thought, ah, what a beautiful day! And then,  **_CRASH!_ ** A huge wave knocks him over, and then the ocean drags him into the sea!"

No one noticed Legend's breath hitch for a second.

"There he was, in the water, and he  _ swam _ for dear life. The ocean had not spared him this time because her rough currents thrashed him around. He almost drowned, but alas! A fisherman's boat arrived and he was saved."

Legend's shoulders dropped as he sighed in relief. He was still in the game. He thanked whoever was the doctor.

Immediately, Warriors began to theorize.

"Well, I think it's Four, because look. Look at him. He's got no poker face. He's sweating."

With one glance at Four, it was pretty obvious. He  _ was _ sweating more than usual, and his jaw was tightly clamped shut to his head. He looked stressed. Almost  _ too  _ stressed.

"Well," Four's voice rose higher than he wished. "I-I'm not the mafia. I-I’m just very nervous right now, that’s all." 

"I don't think so. You just stuttered," Warriors pointed out.

"Well, well, um." Crap. Four wasn't the mafia! Why were they suspecting him? Oh! Hyrule! Hyrule was still quite quiet. What if he was just observing everyone so that nobody paid attention that  _ he _ was the mafia?

Four quickly directed the attention away from him by pointing a finger at Hyrule. "Well, our traveler hero hasn't said anything yet! He's been very quiet lately."

A deep blush rose towards Hyrule's cheeks, and his ears were an immediate red.

"See? See!? What did I tell you!" Four shouted, literally thrusting his whole body towards Hyrule with another jab of the finger. If Hyrule wasn’t the mafia, he would lose his sanity.

Hyrule shifted uncomfortably, and said nothing.

Immediately, the group’s opinion turned 180 degrees.

"I'm sorry to say, 'Rule, but I’m convinced by these guys. I think you're the mafia," Legend concluded.

"L-LEGEND!" Hyrule stammered, highly offended.

Wind folded his hands together and brought them down to his abdomen. "Now, now. Things are starting to get a little fishy. Now, there’s a buncha accusations at once, so let's do this. Point at whoever you think is the mafia."

Warriors, Time, and Hyrule pointed at Four. Legend, Sky, and Four pointed at Hyrule. 

Then at the last precious second, Warriors changed his decision and targeted Hyrule.

"Well, well, well! I guess Hyrule is out. That's one out of two mafias out! Can you beat the other one?" Wind’s dark eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement.

"THERE ARE TWO MAFIAS!?"

Arguments started to be thrown at Wind. Shouts of shock, and shouts of betrayal.

"Okay okay okay! Geez, settle down! Let’s do another night, shall we?" Wind requested.

\----------

Warriors immediately shut his eyes. His suspicions ran high for the other heroes, and he had a backup plan in mind just in case the heroes suspected him.

Wind chuckled. "I see, you all now know how to play the game well. Okay, mafia, do the thing!"

"Who do you want to kill?"

"Okay, mafia go back to sleep. Doctor wake up. Who do you want to save?"

"Doctor go back to sleep."

Wind spoke, "Detective, wake up."

Warriors opened his eyes.

Wind asked, "Who do you think is the mafia?"

Warriors surveyed the Links. He felt the burning stares of Wild, Twilight, and Hyrule. All that were left were Sky, Legend, Time, and Four. The civilians' lives were up to him. Why did Legend sigh when Wind announced that he was healed? Sky had retorted back too. And plus, Time was pretty silent. And Four was just acting  _ way _ off. Right now, Four's hands were crossed, and his fingers were jittery. Aha.

"Detective, hurry up." Wind’s voice was laced with impatience.

Warriors pointed at the multicolored hero.

"Okay, detective, go back to sleep!" 

"Everyone wake up!"

Warriors opened his eyes. He  _ better _ be right. He  _ knows _ this. He's a captain and commander of the army. Why else wouldn't fate pick him to be the detective?

"Alright," Wind started. "Four was-"

_ Hylia, damn it, _ Warriors thought.

"-was hmm... Let me see... Four was somehow fighting something, and uhh..." Wind scratched the back of his neck, ashamed that he didn't have a good story. "He fought an octorok the size of an island! And BAM! He was hurt! Hurt so badly, that he split into four! Ha, ha, funny, right? OKAY DISCUSS-" Wind rushed.

Warriors huffed. It wasn't Four after all!

"See, Warriors? This is what happens if you don't just  _ trust _ me!" Four lectured, making Warriors huff in laughter. At least the number of players have slimmed. There was now a 1 in 3 chance that either Sky, Legend, and Time were the mafia.

Out of the blue, Warriors asked, "How about you, Time? You've been silent lately. What do you think?"

The captain did not notice Time's scarred eye flash open a peek, but nevertheless he straightened his back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well,” Time started, his single eye bouncing from Warriors, to Sky, and Legend.

“I for sure  _ know _ that you must be the detective, Warriors. You've been accusing everyone well, and I'm following up on what you said." 

Warriors nodded. He could trust the Old Man on this, right?

Time rounded up on the others. "I suspect why Legend sighed in relief when he was 'healed'.” He wiggled two fingers, quoting. “Were you glad that you were healed so that you had another round to play the bad guy? Another round to kill another one of us?" 

Legend glared at Time. His face was heating up; it held the shade that reflected the dark red of his tunic. "Well, I'll have to remind you that you almost didn't say  _ anything _ this whole round if it were not for Warriors pointing you out. You've been quiet. Were you observing? Or are you just nervous that we're calling you out?"

"Also, Legend, you need to calm down. That immediate response just  _ screams _ that you are the mafia. It's obvious," Sky added.

Legend raised his hand, and slapped his knee.

"You  _ THINK _ I'm the mafia? Well, go ahead! I don't care, you have it your away! But I won't be sorry if you kill yet another innocent citizen," Legend retorted.

"Fine." Sky was abrupt.

Wind waved his hands in front of them. "Calm, calm! Okay, about the accusations! Now point to who is the mafia!"

Sky pointed at Legend, who pointed at Sky. Warriors pointed at Legend, and Time had pointed at Sky.

Wind sighed. "I guess you guys want this the hard way. Even tie, right? Let's play one last night. Everyone, go back to sleep."

Wild, Twilight, Hyrule, and Four watched in anticipation for the fate of the four remaining heroes.

\----------

Time let his good eyelid fall. His ears heard a heavy grunt coming from the left, likely coming from Legend.

Wind spoke. "Mafia, wake up."

Time opened his eye. 

"Who do you want to kill?" Wind asked, his voice barely concealing his excitement.

Time felt the astonished stares of Four, Twilight, and Wild burn onto his figure. They were appalled, and yet they didn't suspect  _ him _ to be the mafia. Ah yes, Hyrule had been his partner in crime until they condemned Hyrule. Now it was up to him to win the game. Get revenge  _ for _ Hyrule. This will be fun.

Raising a silent arm, he pointed to the left of him. Sorry, Warriors.

Wind nodded, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"I see. Very interesting. Mafia, go back to sleep." 

Time closed his eye.

"Detective, wake up. Yeah, that's right, the nurse is gone."

"Who do you think is the mafia?"

Time's ears twitched when loud gasps sounded.

"Detective, go back to sleep. Everyone, wake up."

Wind shifted on his place on the rock so that his legs dangled off the side. His fingers glided over the cards as he thought of a story. 

_ What was the sailor going to do this time? Did I succeed? _ Time thought.

"Warriors...He was sent out into battle. A swarm of enemies had come, and he underestimated the mere power of them. There were five, and then there were ten, and then suddenly, fifty! Swarming all around him! Bam! He faltered as one landed a heavy hit on him! And suddenly, more blows came down on him. He couldn’t escape from the ambush, and Warriors fell."

Warriors tightened his fist. "Now, who was the one that killed me!?" He roared, shooting looks at a startled Sky, Legend, and Time. They all wore masks of a straight face. No one replied.

"Oh well, that's it! Warriors is dead, and now you can theorize!" Wind suggested.

Warriors fumed in his anger. Was it the Old Man? Or was it Legend, who had been snapping back lately? Sky, who had challenged Legend? 

Wild opened his mouth and breathed, holding up a finger as he was about to say something. Wind immediately noticed this and whipped around, shouting, " _ Anyone _ who is dead and speaks another word won't play for the next round." 

That quickly shut Wild up, as the hero closed his mouth and pouted, his shoulders sagging.

Warriors spectated, seeing the scene unfold before him. There was no doctor, and there was no detective. It's all up to the civilians now. 

Legend held his chin in between his thumb and finger as if to think. "I don't like this," he murmured.

"Me too," Time agreed.

  
  


After a long moment's pause, Sky echoed, "I  _ really  _ don't like this." 

All eyes shifted to the Skyloftian. 

Wind spoke again. "Now is the final time to discuss. Or, vote?"

All three remaining people chose to vote.

"Okay. Point at the person who you think is mafia."

Immediately, Time saw the veteran’s arm shot out as he pointed to Sky, so the oldest quickly followed along.

Wind smiled. "Sky is out. The mafia wins. Time, congratulations. And you too, Hyrule. The mafias have won the game.”

After Wind’s conclusion, the camp erupted into chaos.

Sky gasped loudly. "TIME! I-it was you all along!?"

Legend felt the life get sucked out of him as he let gravity take him, sliding off the log and onto the ground. His hold on his card relaxed, and he let go.

The out-ted players wheezed, seeing the civilian's reactions. 

Hyrule, however, jumped up, standing straight and pointing at Time. "See! We could do it!" Hyrule beamed, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Time chuckled.

"Hyrule, YOU WERE THE MAFIA AS WELL!?" Sky squawked. Wind chuckled over the commotion. 

The brunette laughed and went up to Time. "Yes, but I died because you guys voted me out," he answered. He then turned towards the group. "It was  _ hilarious _ seeing all of your reactions to Time being the mafia." 

  
Sky quickly stood up on his feet, towering over them. He fumed, showing his card to the rest of the group. It was a black four of clubs. He was exasperated, saying “I wasn’t the mafia! See?” 

“Oh,” Legend mumbled, still sulking on the hard, dirt floor.

Time clapped a hand over Hyrule's shoulder and looked at Wind. "Wind, you were right. The game  _ does _ break relationships, but all that matters right now is that we won. Right, Hyrule?"

Hyrule smiled. "Yeah, we won!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my live write on May 20, 2020 and it was absolutely crazy seeing your guys reactions. I just really love murder mystery games, and mafia is one of them!


End file.
